


John Winchester for the Win

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: @thing-you-do-with-that-thing's tumblr SPN writing challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Language, Young!John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: John Winchester for the Win<br/>Characters: Young!John Winchester, Lily Evans, James Potter, Reader<br/>Relationship: John x reader<br/>Word Count: 1.1K<br/>Warnings: offensive language, a little bit of angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Winchester for the Win

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my entry for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s SPN Celebration Challenge. I had SFW15. Also this is a Hogwarts AU, but in the Marauders’ era, which I hope is okay. I hope you like it! Feedback is awesome!!

John Winchester had to be the most bloody brilliant seeker you had ever seen. Even if he was off his rocker. Every time you watched him play, your heart leapt in exhilaration before it dropped into your feet because he did some stupid, reckless thing you were certain would kill him. Lily was always reminding you that John would come off the pitch just fine. Easy for her to say, though. James wasn’t the recklessly suicidal one. Still, she was your best friend, and you accepted her words as the comfort they were intended to be. 

Of course, this match was no different than any other. It ended with you and Lily screaming your lungs out as John presented the neatly caught Golden Snitch, winning the match for Gryffindor. The victory was that much sweeter because the opposing team was Slytherin house. You waited for John in an open corridor and laughed as the rest of the team carried him in on their shoulders, chanting his name as he laughed and cheered along. His smile grew even wider when he saw you standing there. He said something to James that you couldn’t hear over the cacophony, and the group lowered him until his feet touched the stone floor. He jogged over to you as the rest of the team headed on their way, cheering their victory.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, sweeping you into his arms and twirling you in a circle as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Hello, John,” you laughed, “get off me! You’re all sweaty and smelly!”

“I thought you liked it when I get all sweaty.” He winked at you and you blushed furiously and smacked his arm. He took your hand and the two of you turned to walk toward Gryffindor tower.

The defeated Slytherin team had just begun to trickle into the castle with sullen looks on their faces. You groaned internally when a group of four boys broke away from the rest and blocked your path.

“Oi, Y/L/N,” said a boy with short blond hair whose name you couldn’t be bothered to remember, “when are you going to stop fraternizing with that filthy mudblood and go for a proper wizard?” His mates laughed.

You felt John’s fingers tighten around yours as he tried to contain his anger. Your wand was already in your free hand, and without hesitation you raised it and pointed it at the boy who had spoken. “Petrificus Totalus,” you said. The boy fell to the floor, still as a board. Keeping your wand raised, you looked up at the other three boys. “Anyone else have something they would like to say to me?” You were met with silence. “I thought as much. Come along then, John.”

You pulled John along behind you as the boys stepped aside to let you pass. The two of you made your way toward the Gryffindor common room.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” John said, “I’m capable of defending myself.”

“I am aware of that, John,” you said, stopping to turn and look at him with a smile, “but you have to admit it was brilliant.”

“You could get in serious trouble for that, Y/N,” he replied, but he wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face.

You told the fat lady the password and she congratulated John on the win before swinging open to let you in. As you stepped into the common room, you were immediately greeted by James and Lily. The din of the celebration was overwhelming, though, and John excused himself to change his clothes.

You got a drink and mingled with your housemates for a while. There were so many people crammed into the room that you didn’t think much of the fact that you hadn’t seen John for a while. You were sure everyone wanted to see him and talk to him. At least, that was what you thought until you saw James.

“Y/N, have you seen John?” he asked.

“No, haven’t you?” you asked, practically shouting over the noise. James shook his head.

“I’ve been looking for him all over! I thought for sure I’d find him with you,” James said.

“I think I know where he is,” you said, “I’ll go find him.”

“Yeah, he ought to be enjoying the party!” James said. You nodded and made your way through the crowded common room and up the stairs to John’s dorm. You stopped in the doorway and watched him for a while. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, shirtless and bathed in the moonlight that was now streaming in through the window. It glinted silvery off his dark hair and he looked almost ethereal in the light and shadow that played across his skin.

You padded quietly into the room and knelt behind him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly against you. He turned toward you and smiled a little sadly as you softly kissed the back of his neck.

“You shouldn’t let it bother you, John,” you said softly as you rested your chin on his shoulder. You knew he was upset about the incident with the Slytherin boys earlier. He looked back out the window.

“I know, Y/N,” he replied, “it’s just easier said than done, that’s all.” He stared out the window in silence. You thought he might have more to say, but you didn’t want to push, so you just kept your arms wrapped around him tightly until he spoke again. “I just worry that they’re right sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” you asked. You moved to sit next to him on the floor and he put an arm around you, pulling you against him.

“I just… I already feel out of place because I’m from America. My parents having been muggles only makes me feel more out of place. Like I don’t belong here.” He paused. “I guess I’m just afraid one day you’ll think I don’t belong here, and you’ll leave me for some pureblood.”

“You must know I would never do that,” you said, reaching up and turning his face toward you. “I could not possibly care less where you are from or who your parents are. I love you, John Winchester. Only you. Not your country. Not your parents. Not your bloodlines.” You leaned in and pressed your lips softly against his.

“I love you, Y/N,” John said when you pulled away again. You held each for a while and stared out the window at the moon until he pushed himself up off the floor. “Guess we should get back to the party.”

You nodded and stood as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and you followed him out of the room.


End file.
